


Catching Fire

by TotalFanGirl221B



Series: Martin/Douglas - Beating Heart [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Martin Crieff/Douglas Richardson, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalFanGirl221B/pseuds/TotalFanGirl221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas fic! (I know what you're thinking - she's crazy. But I just got this idea and *had* to write it, so here it is!)<br/>Douglas found out why Martin isn't so fond of Christmas; "it's for families", and so Martin doesn't usually have any reason to celebrate. This year, however, Douglas wants to make Christmas the best holiday for Martin, especially now they are a couple, and wants to invite him to spend the holidays with him, expecting Martin to accept his invitation.</p><p>The title is a reference to the song Catching Fire by The Score (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dr8KhxkBei0) which, every time I listen to it, reminds me of Martin and Douglas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Douglas knew why Martin wasn’t so big on Christmas. He had explained it to him in Hawaii after Douglas had been trying to guess for quite a while after getting off the plane. Martin had huffed and tried to stay silent, but his first officer had been beginning to grate on his nerves, and he eventually stopped him and explained it all. “Christmas is for families,” he stressed, looking a little glum. “It’s for people with kids, not single pilots who live in an attic of a shared house.” He sighed, rubbing his head, glad to be in a hotel room so he didn’t have to let everybody into his business. “Christmas is for people like Arthur who is still somehow a child inside.” He kicked his shoes off after undoing the laces, and lay on the bed ready to just fall asleep. Unfortunately, an annoying first officer named Douglas Richardson was sat on the other bed, not yet wanting to drop the conversation, but not making any cruel remarks.

“Don’t you spend it with your family?”

“Douglas,” Martin sighed, placing his fingers to the bridge of his nose and sitting up to look at the older man. “I’m thirty five, I should have my _own_ family to spend it with.” He looked down to the floor. “Mum calls me and wishes me a Happy Christmas, but that’s it, really. Caitlyn and Simon have kids, so I give them their gifts a few days before and then they go to mum’s on Boxing Day. I’d go, but…” he didn’t finish, and Douglas didn’t press on the matter, knowing what he was going to say. He nodded understandingly, and then dropped the subject, which Martin had been grateful for.

                This year, things were going to be different for Martin, Douglas grinned as he thought about it; Christmas day with good company. His daughter was staying with him this year, and he was hoping Martin would, now that he actually had a sort of family. He and Martin had been together almost 9 months now, and Douglas thought this would be the perfect time to show him how much he meant to him. Martin had already met Douglas’ daughter Evelyn, and after many assessments from her side, he was deemed adequate for Douglas. Martin had blushed, and both Douglas and Evelyn had laughed and Douglas had pulled him close. Christmas was the perfect time to show Martin how serious he was about him. He was even going to ask him to move in properly; his captain already had the majority of his belongings there and stayed there most nights, but Douglas thought it would make Martin more comfortable if it was properly official.

                Douglas’ plans however, did not take off; Martin wasn’t going to be spending Christmas with him. Arthur had bounded into the flight deck, cheerful as always (more so, in fact, now that it was only a few days until Christmas, and the company were _actually_ having it off this year). He’d started singing, and then stopped when Martin had almost shouted at him for the third time, but carried on humming the tune as he handed the pilots their drinks. “So, Chaps, any plans for Christmas?” he beamed, turning to Douglas first.

“Evelyn’s coming over this year, and although she’s now almost fifteen, she still hasn’t grown out of the Christmas spirit,” he smirked.

“That’s brilliant!”

“Yes,” Douglas looked up to him. “Let’s just hope it doesn’t stay like that when she turns twenty nine.” Arthur attempted to frown, but it didn’t go so well; after a morning of smiling, it was incredibly hard to be mad at someone right now, or at all, for Arthur. Frowning was a rare thing for Arthur, and Douglas and Martin had only ever seen it a couple of times. Even then, it wasn’t so impressive, because somehow the man just didn’t seem like a very threatening person.

                After Arthur had shouted “hey!” at Douglas and the first officer had simply chuckled, the two turned to Martin, who had been suspiciously quiet throughout the little disagreement beside him. “Skip?” Arthur asked, still as cheerful as always.

“Oh-oh, I just- I’m going to m-my mum’s,” he stuttered nervously. Douglas gave him a sceptical look, remembering the conversation they had had just a year ago. Martin refused to look at him, and was growing slightly pink, itching at his collar. “It-it’s been a while since- since I’ve been over for Christmas, s-so…” he faded, and luckily, Arthur interrupted.

“That sounds brilliant, Skip!” he grinned. “Did Wendy get my Christmas card?”

“Er… Card?”

“Yeah, I sent her one. Though, I don’t know if it would’ve arrived yet, maybe not. I sent it the other day, I can’t really remember when…” he thought for a moment, and then carried on. “Anyway, I sent you all one!” he beamed; the other two pilots grimaced, remembering the last card they had received from Arthur, and the glitter pouring out of them.

                Once Arthur had gone back into the galley (he had started singing again, and Martin insisted that he go somewhere else and not distract him while he was _flying a plane._ Arthur had huffed a bit, but hummed the tune as he left) Douglas turned to his partner and gave him a quizzical look. “So you’re going to your mother’s house after all. What made you change your mind?”

“I- I don’t know,” Martin began stammering again, turning, yet again, and alarming shade of pink. God, he was the worst liar, Douglas thought, to be fair, he was a better one than Arthur. Plus, he was a lot more stubborn than the steward, and so Douglas couldn’t just get the truth out of him by asking for it. “It-it’s just she wanted to see me, an-and so I said I-I’d visit her this time instead, rather than-than her having to call,” he mumbled on, Douglas already ignoring half of the babble coming from his mouth as he thought of his perfect Christmas, now _ruined._ The question was; why was Martin lying?

* * *

 After the flight, Martin had hurried off to get the paperwork done, almost completely ignoring Douglas. Douglas sat at his desk, worrying slightly. No, no, he wasn’t worried. Douglas Richardson did _not_ worry about his partner maybe angry at him for some reason. Why, Douglas couldn’t possibly imagine – and that wasn’t an exaggeration. That wasn’t his ego; he really _hadn’t_ done anything to Martin that could possibly irritate him in the slightest. In fact, these few weeks, Douglas had done nothing but be the best partner ever, doing everything he could to make Martin’s life that little bit easier. That’s why he had even driven him into work, because Martin has had to stay in the shared house recently due to nobody being there to look after it. Hence why Douglas was still there; he had to wait for Martin, otherwise the man would have no other way of getting home.

                In the car, things were even odder. Normally, Douglas would play some opera, not too loud as to drown out his partner’s voice, as he listened intently to Martin talking about what they should have for dinner, or where they should visit. “No, we are _not_ going to another air museum after only having been to one a week ago,” Douglas had once told him. “I am going to take you somewhere you will like even _more,”_ he had insisted, “and then I am going to treat you to dinner.” Martin smiled, then asking where they would be going. “It’s a surprise, Martin.” And it had been a surprise that Martin thoroughly enjoyed.

                However, the journey home tonight was silent. Not a comfortable silence that they sometimes shared on the way back from the airfield; no, this was _awkward._ It was filled with worry from both sides; Douglas was trying to hide his disappointment and slight fear that Martin would not be spending Christmas with him, even though he had _obviously_ been lying about going to his mother’s home. Martin was worried that Douglas had figured out that he was lying, as he wasn’t the _best_ liar in the world.

                Martin was dropped off at the shared house, kissing Douglas affectionately before leaving the car. Douglas drew the window down and called him. “Martin, I love you.” He smiled and was returned with Martin’s secret smile; the smile Douglas only saw because he was the only one who could make him _that_ happy. And all of Douglas’ worries almost subsided when Martin nodded his head and called back “I love you, too.” And waved. Though, Douglas still had a niggling sensation in the back of his head. Martin had _seemed_ sincere when he had waved Douglas off, but why would he _lie?_ Why didn’t he want to spend Christmas with Douglas and his daughter? He wondered, sighing as he sat himself down on his sofa.


	2. Chapter 2

It was half ten when Martin finally woke up after a restless night. He sat up, rubbing his eye as he yawned. It felt strange waking up in the attic after staying at Douglas’ home for so long, he realised as he stared around his room which was more or less empty now with most of his belongings at the other man’s home. He huffed, realising it was Christmas day. He had had his fair share of bad Christmases, but he knew today was going to be the worst; he’d lied to Douglas, even though he knew he shouldn’t have, and now he was going to be spending the rest of the day alone.

                His mother called quite early, as she always had. They talked for a few minutes; she asked how ICARUS was doing and how Douglas was. They didn’t really have anything else to say after that, and so they let each other carry on with their Christmas day. Martin managed to find some teabags in the kitchen, so he made himself a quick tea and settled down on the sofa. He stared at the parcel which Douglas had given him a few days ago, knowing that they weren’t going to be spending Christmas together. He wanted to open it. He wanted to know what it was Douglas had given him, what he could possibly give him after he’d given so much already. But he couldn’t. Because he had _lied,_ and so it didn’t feel right. He _shouldn’t._ He stared at it and blinked. Today wasn’t going to be brilliant, he sighed.

* * *

 Douglas was woken by an enthusiastic child jumping into the bedroom at around seven. He groaned and tried to go back to sleep, though he didn’t hold up much of a fight when she grabbed his arm and attempted to pull him from the bed. “Right, right, I’ll be down in a second.” He nodded. Evelyn beamed and went to make him a tea, as she had done every Christmas morning (it was the only thing that would get him to come down stairs). Douglas groaned, having had a restless night thinking of Martin, wondering why he had lied. He had been curious ever since he had dropped Martin off at the shared house, and he knew Evelyn could see his worry, though she didn’t say anything.

“Where’s Martin?” she had asked, and Douglas had simply shrugged back.

“He has plans for Christmas,” Evelyn wasn’t stupid; she could see Douglas was clearly disappointed, although he would never admit it. She didn’t ask any more, and Douglas didn’t say any more.

                He trudged down the stairs, trying to forget about his partner, putting on a smile as he was greeted by Evelyn in the living room, tea on the table ready to drink. “ _Finally!_ ” she exclaimed, moving over to the tree to grab her presents. Douglas smirked and sipped his tea, watching her surprise as she opened up her presents.

                Evelyn came over, envelope in hand and sat beside her father to get warm. “This one’s for you,” she said, holding it out. He quirked an eyebrow and went to grab it. He looked at it for a moment, reading the message Martin had left; it was only a small envelope, so he hadn’t managed to write much, but it still meant a lot. He hadn’t actually expected much from Martin; he still didn’t get paid by Carolyn, though now he was eating in Douglas’ house more of the time he didn’t have to spend so much on food. He opened the envelope up, not really knowing what to expect, and his eyes widened as he found what was inside; two tickets for two weeks on Saturday evening to see Die Walkure at the Royal Opera House in London. At first he wondered how on earth Martin had managed to afford these, and then he remembered. He looked back only about a month ago to when Martin had seemed more pale and wan than usual. When Douglas had brought it up, he never said, but Douglas didn’t press on the matter and Martin had seemed to get better after a while. Douglas smiled at the two tickets and hoped Martin appreciated his gift just as much as the first officer had.

* * *

 It was now midday, and Evelyn was on the phone to her mother telling her about the morning and the gifts she had received. Douglas chuckled at his daughter’s enthusiasm and was then interrupted by the home phone. He knew immediately who it would be and was actually wondering why he had waited so long to call. He smirked and went to answer it, ready for what was about to happen. As soon as he picked up the phone he held it away from his ear, hearing the scream from the man on the other end “Merry Christmas!”, Douglas grinned and placed the phone back to his ear.

“Yes, Arthur, and Season’s Greetings to you,” he smiled.

“Did you like your socks?”

“Very much so,” Douglas grinned, rolling his eyes.

                The two carried on for a few more minutes, both asking how their day was going so far. Then, Arthur asked something unexpected; “is Martin there?” Douglas frowned and shook his head, even though Arthur couldn’t actually see him.

“No, he told us he was going to his mother’s.” Douglas groaned, realising the man wasn’t the best at remembering things.

“That’s what I thought, but Wendy just called me to thank me for the card – which she thought was brilliant! What did you think?” Douglas thought about the card in question; it had just been Arthur holding a very squirmy Snoopadoop, and Carolyn walking back inside – _refusing_ to be in the picture.

“Well, any card from you that _doesn’t_ contain glitter is a good one,” he smirked. “But anyway; Martin.”

“Oh yeah,” he said, before managing to figure out if Douglas had just insulted him or not. “Well, anyway, I asked if Martin was there so I could wish him a Happy Christmas, but she said she assumed he’d be spending Christmas with you. So that’s why I asked if he was with you, is he?”

“Arthur, why would I say ‘no’ if he was?” Douglas shook his head.

“Oh yeah, sorry, forgot about that. Ah well, I guess he’s at home. I hope he’s not spending Christmas on his own; nobody should be on their own at Christmas!” Douglas almost laughed at how determined Arthur sounded, as if he was going to make everyone spend Christmas with _somebody._

“Don’t worry, Arthur, I’ll give him a call.” He promised.

                “Who was that?” Evelyn asked, sat on the edge of the sofa as Douglas returned to the living room seeming confused. Now he knew _definitely_ that Martin _had_ lied to him.

“Just Arthur; apparently Martin’s not at his mother’s.” Evelyn quirked an eyebrow and then shot up from her seat, causing her father to shoot her a questioning look.

“Well, if he’s not _there,_ then he’s got to be at home!” she said, going into the hallway and bringing her coat back, which only caused Douglas to seem more confused. She rolled her eyes as he stayed put, watching her pull her coat on. “Which means he’ll be spending Christmas _alone,_ for some reason, and you _obviously_ want to know why he hasn’t come round.” Douglas’ eyebrows shot up, but Evelyn simply ignored him as she was now sat down to put her shoes on. “So let’s go,” she smiled, jumping up from the sofa and heading to the door. “Because you really don’t suit moping, dad.” she smirked, and Douglas looked affronted and stood still for a moment.

“I do _not_ mope,” he shouted to her as she stepped from the front door.

“Yes, you do.” She shouted back, and he chuckled, grabbing his coat as he followed her out.

* * *

 Martin stayed on the sofa, switching from channel to channel on the small TV in the living room. Unfortunately every channel had some Christmas rom-com on, which only reminded him of how alone he was. This had to be the worst Christmas of all, because it’s not like he didn’t have anyone; he _had_ Douglas, and so today he had somebody to _miss._ Something turned and twisted in his stomach, causing him to cringe as he looked over to the only present underneath his Christmas tree; he’d already opened the one from Arthur, anticipating the bright pair of socks that he found inside. Now there was only Douglas’ to open, and he _wanted_ to. But he _couldn’t;_ it would only make him miss his partner even more, and he didn’t feel as if he really _deserved_ it, to be honest. After lying.

                He sighed, finally switching the TV off and moving slowly over to the present which continued to glare at him. He kneeled before it, placing his hands over the top and eventually picking it up. He placed it on his lap for a moment, internally debating whether he should open it. He knew he had to; Douglas was probably going to call him soon to wish him a Happy Christmas (he also felt bad for not calling Douglas yet, but how could he? He had already done a terrible job lying in front of him, and he wasn’t any good at talking over the phone). So, carefully, he unwrapped the gift.

                Martin beamed as he opened it, realising what it was; a model plane he had been admiring a few weeks ago. He smirked as he remembered seeing it through the window, the one he had wanted since he was a child, though never having enough money for it. He thought he would when he was older, but when he had seen it whilst he and Douglas were out shopping, he realised that he was _still_ short.

                He held the gift delicately and grinned and hoped Douglas liked the gift he had given as much as Martin _loved_ this. He rolled his eyes, realising that even though his partner had managed to give him everything, he could still find _something_ to make Martin happy.

                Martin smiled sadly as he placed the plane on the table and stared at it. This had only made him miss Douglas _more._ He should call him and thank him, he thought. No. No, he couldn’t. Douglas was with his daughter, and he shouldn’t interrupt; Douglas rarely saw her, and this was _their_ time. Douglas would call him when he was _ready._ And so he folded his hands, smiled, and waited for the phone to ring.

* * *

 Douglas drove with determination, and Evelyn smiled at him sweetly. “Don’t worry, I’m sure he had a perfectly reasonable explanation for not coming over,” she argued. “He doesn’t seem the type who could pull off something cruel.” Douglas looked to her and smirked, agreeing. Because he knew, although Martin had lied, it surely couldn’t be something _terrible,_ could it? This was _Martin_ they were talking about. He ran it through his head a couple of times, thinking about the gift he’d received from Martin, thinking about when he’d dropped Martin off after their last flight before the holidays. He just _couldn’t_ be lying because of something terrible, could he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit that I stole the opera tickets idea from this fic: Reflections in an Aeroplane by Lydia_E_Nheers, simply because I know nothing about opera!


	3. Chapter 3

Douglas slowly pulled up on the drive and paused for a moment. He’d driven all this way and didn’t have a clue what he was going to say. He couldn’t exactly ambush Martin straight away, asking why he had lied. Though he needed _something_ to say. “Dad, what are you doing?” Evelyn asked, rolling her eyes. She could see her father was filling with worry, although he would never admit it. “There’s no point in sitting _here_ trying to figure it all out, you may as well knock on.” She grinned, tapping his shoulder gently. Douglas looked to her and tried to hold back a smirk.

“You’re terribly bossy today,” he noted, which made her straighten up.

“Only because _you_ won’t go and talk to the man. You’ve been worried about it all day, yet you haven’t bothered to call him up.” The first officer’s smile fell as he realised she was absolutely right; he _could_ have tried to ask Martin. He _should_ have. Instead, he had just waited for _Martin_ to explain. He had just let the lie continue.

                Douglas sighed and then placed his hand on the handle, pushing the door open and then looking back at Evelyn who was waiting to get out. “When did you get so smart?”

“It’s just common sense; if you don’t know something, you ask.” She began pushing him out. “Plus, I’ve seen enough rom-coms to know that most of the time the problem is just miscommunication. It gets annoying sometimes, especially when it’s happening in real life,” she began almost shouting, trying to get him to hurry up out of the car. “Come on!” Douglas rolled his eyes but smiled at her, putting his hands up in mock surrender as he finally got out.

“Alright, alright.” He straightened himself up after shutting the door once Evelyn had managed to make her way out and stand beside him.

                “So, what happens at the end of these rom-coms?” he asked casually, making his way to the front door of the shared house as Evelyn followed behind.

“Basically,” she began, shrugging. “They both _finally_ realise that they were both being _incredibly_ stupid and then they would kiss and all would be forgiven,” she spoke in a mocking way. “Most of the arguments are pointless anyway, and all the movies are the same, predictable story lines.”

“Why do you watch them, then?” he turned to her, half of his mouth quirking up in a smile.

“If they are a cute couple you always watch until the end!” she argued, causing Douglas to laugh once more.

* * *

 Martin looked up to the front door. He wasn’t expecting anybody today, and not many people knew he was there. In fact, nobody but his landlord knew he was there, and he doubted his landlord would come over on Christmas day. He probably had his own family to be with right now. Martin bowed his head for a moment, wishing he was somewhere else, and then pushed himself up.

                “Douglas?” he asked in utter surprise on opening the door. He hadn’t known what he was expecting, but Douglas _definitely_ wasn’t it. Then he turned and saw Evelyn stood right beside her father, smiling as she shivered in the freezing cold. “What- what are you doing here?” he asked, looking back up at Douglas.

“I could ask you the very same thing, mon amour.” Douglas spoke casually, causing Martin to start blushing as he fumbled with his fingers.

“M-my mum cancelled,” he began, though was immediately interrupted by the older man.

“Martin, I know you weren’t going to your mother's today, and I know this because of two simple things: one; you once told me you _never_ spend Christmas with anyone from your family and two, because Arthur phoned and said your mother thought you were spending Christmas with yours truly.” Martin had turned a magnificent shade of pink by the end of Douglas’ speech and was trying very hard not to just shut the door. He knew Douglas was mad and he hadn’t _meant_ to lie, and he had only done it _for_ Douglas. “So would you please tell me why it is you are here and at neither place you said you would be.” Martin stammered and stared at the man, trying to make a decision on whether he should tell the truth. Douglas was doing well to hide his worry, although if Martin kept this silence going any longer, he didn’t know how he would keep it up.

“It-it’s… I just… I…”

“Full sentences, Martin.” the captain was surprised when that had come out in a feminine voice, rather than Douglas’ and he turned to Evelyn who wasn’t mocking him in anyway, but smiling up at him. He smiled back nervously and then looked back to Douglas who was still waiting.

“When- when Arthur asked what w-we were doing for Christmas, an-and you said Ev-Evelyn was coming over, I- I thought that… it- it would be _best_ if I… I didn’t come over, I didn't think y-you'd _want_ me over,” Douglas’ stare had softened now as Martin explained. “Because- like I said last year; Christmas is for families, and you- you two _are_ a family.” He indicated to the pair of them with his hands as he carried on. “You barely see each-each other and I didn’t want t-to get in the way, I didn’t want to _intrude,_ I thought you just wanted to-to spend Christmas with _each other,_ without- without _me_ there to get in the way.” He finally stopped and looked down to his feet, waiting for one of the two people stood on his doorstep to respond.

“You…” Douglas began, a smile beginning to form on his lips. “Martin, you’re an idiot.” Martin’s head shot up as he heard Douglas beginning to chuckle, and he looked over to Evelyn who was now rolling her eyes as she looked up to her dad.  

“I _told_ you; _miscommunication.”_ She said, enunciating the last word clearly. Martin frowned, utterly confused by the reaction.

“Martin,” Douglas looked into the younger man’s eyes and smiled softly, grabbing his hands firmly in his. “We’ve been together for nine months now; you’re part of this family.” He smiled and Evelyn nodded beside him. “You’re _Evelyn approved;_ not many people can say that.”

“I had one woman leave on the first date before they even _went.”_ Evelyn pitched in. Martin looked at her in disbelief, though her expression didn’t falter. _Really?_

“Anyway, the point is that we _wanted_ you to spend Christmas with us; that was the plan! I was going to ask you if you wanted to come over.” Martin’s brow furrowed even further, still confused by the whole situation. “As Arthur would say; nobody should spend Christmas _alone!”_ Douglas then stopped talking, allowing the pilot to process this new information, and a smile appeared on his face as he looked at Douglas.

“You- you want _me_ to…”

“Of course, Martin! I told you I _love_ you, why wouldn’t I want you there?” Martin stood in stunned silence as he internally jumped up and down, happiness waiting to get out. And it did; he sprung on Douglas, holding him tight, causing the older man to first yelp as he nearly choked, and then laugh, holding the younger man closer.

                They both pulled apart when Evelyn cleared her throat and announced that it was “absolutely _freezing”_ out here. Douglas held onto Martin for a few seconds more and then stepped back.

“So- so what are we doing n-now then?” Martin asked.

“Well, according to an expert in rom-coms, we’re supposed to admit that we were both idiots-”

“Check!” Evelyn chirped in from the side.

“And then kiss each other passionately,” Douglas smirked and Martin somehow managed to blush even more. As Martin fumbled, without warning, Douglas closed the gap once more between them, grabbing Martin by the collar of his shirt, only this time making sure their lips met.

Evelyn rolled her eyes throwing her hands up in the air as she mumbled to herself “they could’ve done this when we got _home.”_ She argued, but was secretly buzzing a little.

                The two men eventually let each other go once again, because they were beginning to get a little bit more than cold now, especially Martin who didn’t even have a coat on yet. "Check," they heard Evelyn say through chattering teeth as they stood for a moment.

“Right, go on; get your coat and shoes and we’ll get going.” Douglas ordered his partner who didn’t hesitate to run back into the shared house and grab his belongings.

Martin smiled as he stared out of the window on the way to Douglas’ home. This Christmas may just be _brilliant_ after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, because it's a Christmas fic, I thought I'd give you a chapter early! I think there's going to be another chapter and then that's it, so I hope you've enjoyed it so far! Thanks to all the lovely comments and kudos!


	4. Chapter 4

Martin smiled as he dropped himself on to the sofa, full from the enormous Christmas dinner Douglas had set out. “I don’t know if I’ll have enough,” the first officer had said, which only made Evelyn scoff as she was setting the table.

“He prepares meals for about 15,” she’d warned Martin. “And then he’ll question you if you don’t want seconds…” she paused for a moment, glancing up at her father. “Or sometimes _thirds.”_ She spoke in a dramatic way, which made Martin laugh, feeling at ease.

“Yes, well…” Douglas nudged Evelyn gently as he set the food out and then glanced at Martin.

“Hope you’ve got an appetite.”

                Douglas came and sat beside him after doing the dishes, instructing Evelyn to choose a film to put on. Martin sighed, content; settling down to watch a movie with somebody that classed you as _family._ He blinked tiredly, snuggling up to Douglas, who then moved away causing the younger man to look up, confused. “Don’t worry, Martin.” The older man reassured as he pulled something out from his pocket and held it well hidden in his hand before holding it out to his partner, though still not opening his hand. “I want you to have this,” he spoke quietly, pushing his hand out further. He smirked as pink already started showing on the other man’s neck as he shook his head.

“Douglas, you’ve already given me more than I could ask for,” he smiled, pushing Douglas’ hand back.

“Oh, I can assure you that isn’t true; I still owe you one for those tickets you managed to get after slaving away.” This only caused Martin to blush even more, itching at his neck.

“That-that was a _gift,_ Douglas. Plus, the plane you got me was all I wanted!” Martin continued to insist, now beginning to look away from the hand and into the older man’s eyes. “Please, you’ve given me _more_ than enough.”

“Oh, alright then.” Douglas said, throwing his hands in the air and then opening his hand to reveal what he had been holding. Martin’s eyes fixed on the object immediately only to be pulled away when Douglas spoke once again. “I was going to give you this, as a sort of gesture, but if you don’t _want_ it-” Douglas turned away, placing the key on the table.

“I- I already have a key, Douglas.” Martin stared at the key once again, seeming confused.

“No, you _use_ the _spare_ key which I leave for you under the mat.” Douglas turned back to Martin, grabbing one of his hands. “But I thought it was time for you to have your _own_ key.” He watched in amusement as Martin seemed lost for words, not even trying to stutter. Douglas could see the cogs in his head turning, trying to figure things out; whether this was a cruel trick or something.

“You-you mean…” he whispered, his grip tightening around Douglas’ hand.

“Yes, Martin.”

“You want… you want me to move in with you?” Douglas smiled sincerely as he nodded to the man looking up at him, hope in his eyes.

“Oh captain, my captain. Of _course_ I do. You practically already live here anyway; this is just making it official.” Douglas mused, but was forced to silence as the other man wrapped himself around him, holding him in a tight embrace. It didn’t take long for Douglas to reciprocate the hug, closing his eyes as he did so.

                “You know,” Evelyn’s voice was heard as she jumped on to the sofa on the other side of Douglas, forcing the two men to let go of each other and turn to her. “At the end of the _majority_ of rom-coms, there’s a _proposal.”_ She grinned, staring at the TV rather than the pair. Douglas raised an eyebrow, turning to Martin who was now pink in the face, though not as shocked as Douglas had thought he would have been. Martin simply shrugged as Douglas looked at him and he smirked.

“I must need to step up my game,” he settled into the sofa, pulling Martin closer to him as he kept an arm around his shoulder. Martin snuggled into him, the older man not moving away this time, and yawned. “Maybe for your birthday.” Douglas commented as the movie began, Martin looking up eyes wide. Douglas just smiled to him, not giving away whether he was simply playing along with Evelyn’s joke or being genuine. Martin didn’t know whether he wanted that information right now anyway, and so he eventually just settled down and watched the film. Though the thought of marriage, to Douglas Richardson, did sound rather nice…

* * *

Somehow, Douglas had managed to stay awake until the end of the film. The other two, however, had been weak; Martin was the first to doze off after only half an hour of the film which he and Douglas had been laughing at throughout due to its title “Arthur Christmas” and the resemblance the main character had with _their_ Arthur. They had suspected the film was probably based on him; maybe some passenger had been a secret scriptwriter, saw Arthur, and realised this could be the next big thing.

                Evelyn and Douglas had chuckled when they realised Martin was asleep after hearing a snore come from him, and not one of those cute snores, a _monster_ snore. The man must be exhausted, though, Douglas knew; he’d spent a night in that attic and he still hadn’t managed to figure out how Martin had ever slept in there. He’d probably willed himself to sleep, knowing he _had_ to in order to fly the next day.

                Evelyn then fell asleep not soon after Martin had, and who could blame her after waking up at around five in the morning (Douglas had heard her, but he had warned her the night before that she had better not – under _any_ circumstance – wake him until _at least_ seven am. He didn’t care if poor old Santa Claus had got himself stuck in the chimney or something or other – he wanted to sleep). So, as the credits rolled, Douglas made his decision to carry Evelyn up to bed. It was hard to manoeuvre from underneath Martin, though he managed to do so, placing the captain gently back down onto the sofa as not to wake him.

                When he came back down silently, Martin was still in the same position as before, if not more scrunched together. Douglas smiled, taking in the sight of his young partner so peaceful, realising he would have to carry him up to; it would be cruel to wake him now (he knew it was hard for Martin to get back to sleep once being woken, as he had found out the hard way) and Martin _really_ wasn’t so heavy, which still worried Douglas a little, but he knew that now Martin would be living with him then he would get proper meals _every_ day, so he would soon put on some more weight.

                Climbing up the stairs was a tad difficult, Douglas had to admit, as he tried not to bang Martin’s head on the wall or fall down when he accidentally missed a step due to not being able to see it over the body in his arms. He managed it though with few accidents and without waking the captain up who seemed to be in an incredibly deep sleep, though he had nestled in further to Douglas’ chest once he had been picked up. It seemed harsh to have to lay him down into bed, he seemed so comfortable as he was, Douglas grinned. Though the first officer’s back wouldn’t have it for much longer and so he placed the younger man carefully down into the comfortable bed (on _his_ side which he had chosen the first day he had slept over at Douglas’) and placed the blanket over him thoughtfully before getting in beside him and pulling him close. Martin’s head nuzzled into Douglas' neck and he whispered to the older man. “That was the best Christmas ever,” he grinned.

“How long have you been awake?”

“Erm…” the other man shrugged beneath him. “When you picked me up.” This caused the older man to let out a quiet laugh.

“You led me to believe that you were asleep just so I would carry you up to bed?” he moved back a little, pretending to be insulted.

“At least I got the better of you, for once.” The younger man commented pulling Douglas closer, as he only managed to catch what he said through the yawns; perhaps it wouldn’t be so hard for him to fall back to sleep after all.

“That you did, mon amour.”

                “Did you mean it?” Martin coughed after a short silence. Douglas blinked and looked down at the man who was now staring up at him with tired but determined eyes.

“Hm?”

“A-about… proposing?”

“Perhaps,” Douglas smirked, closing his eyes as he prepared himself for sleep. “I guess you’ll have to wait and see.” He opened his eyes and saw the frown on Martin’s face, but he refused to answer properly still as he kissed his forehead. “Goodnight,” he closed his eyes once more, waiting for the other man to speak.

“Goodnight,” Martin whispered after a minute or so, failing in giving his partner the silent treatment. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter, guys! I hope you've enjoyed it :) Thanks for the many comments and kudos - I love you all!  
> Also, I will continue with my other fic The Man Who Can't Be Moved (sorry about not updating, those who have started reading it - I've been in a Christmas mood with this fic :D ), thanks for being patient with me! And goodnight!


End file.
